Why The Rat Is
by musicalmonk17
Summary: 5th Year, and it's about why Peter became evil


Disclaimer: The genius of Harry Potter belongs to the genius J. K. Rowling.

Beholding Beauty

Peter woke up to the room being empty, but this was always the case. As much as he called James, Sirius, and Remus friends, they always harassed him and abandoned him. But, no matter, they were the only friends he had, and probably would ever have.

Peter got dressed and went downstairs to the common room, and sure enough there his friends were; in their usual places and hobbies. Remus sitting in front of the fire, reading one of his textbooks like his life depended on it. James, idly turning random objects in the common room to other things, he always was the one who was best at Transfiguration and Charms. And then there was Sirius, who was energetically snogging his girlfriend, Peggy. James was the one who saw him enter. "Ah, the mouse is out of his hole," he said.

"Well I would've have woken up earlier if you hadn't turned my alarm clock into a rubber chicken," Peter said back.

James snorted a laugh. "That was nothing. Let me show you what else makes a good rubber chicken," he said, pointing his wand at Peter. Before Peter could blink, he was a white chicken running around the room, squawking loudly and sending feathers everywhere. The noise was so loud that Sirius and Peggy stopped for a moment to see what had happened, but the smile on James' face told them and they shrugged and went back into snogging.

"James," Remus said half-amusedly, not looking up from his reading. "Did you have to do that?"

"No," James said. "I didn't."

"So why did you?" Remus asked, still not looking up from his book.

"I don't know, it seemed like a fun idea," James said.

Just at that moment, the portrait door swung open and Lily Evans walked into the common room, talking with one of her girlfriends. James' attention instantly snapped to her, completely ignoring Peter who was squawking at his feet.

Lily and her friend stopped in their tracks and looked at Peter as the chicken. He ran over to them and started squawking in front of them, clearly begging to be changed back. James snorted. "You're pathetic Pettigrew," he said. "You go begging to Lily to have her change you back."

Lily turned with angry eyes to face James. "You did this to Peter?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Yeah," James answered hesitantly. He'd seen just how strong her temper was, when her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her. He'd wound up in the hospital wing with so many curses coursing through his system that he stayed there a week. "I can easily undo it," he added hastily, pulling out his wand.

"Don't bother," Lily said, pulling out her own wand. With a simple wand flick, Peter was standing in front of everybody, but unfortunately his clothes were missing. Peter instantly covered himself, as Lily turned her head and blushed slightly, while James stared at Lily's expression with supreme jealousy. Peter ran as fast as he could to his dorm room and slammed the door shut. Lily saw him leave and hurried after him to apologize. James sat back down and sulked that Lily had shown Peter compassion.

_He's just such a pest. He tags around with us all the time, and he's only good in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Everything else we have to tutor him in. Well, actually, Remus tutors him in it. Sirius and I don't really like him._

_-----------------------------------_

Peter leaned against the door, crying quietly. _I finally get Lily Evans to look at me and how does it happen? When I'm naked! Most guys would have loved that introduction, but I don't._

Peter's thoughts were disrupted by a knocking on the door. "Peter?" Lily's voice came softly. "Are you in there?"

Peter swooned at the sound of her voice saying his name. "Peter?" her voice called again. "Yes?" he answered, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry about what James did to you," she said, bringing a smile to Peter's face. _She disapproves of his jokes too._ "And for embarrassing you."

"I forgive you," Peter said. "It wasn't your fault anyway. James just loves doing stuff like that to me. Who do you think he practices all his new charms on?"

"I'll kill him," Lily said angrily. "Picking on anybody weaker than you is just cowardly."

"No!" Peter said. "Please don't get involved. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What can he do to me?" Lily snorted.

"You have no idea," Peter said, finally stepping away from the door to redress.

"He's got serious surprises up his sleeve."

"I can handle myself," Lily said. "But, are we cool?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," Peter said. "Hey Lily!" he yelled, hoping she hadn't moved away yet.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Thanks for sticking up to me," Peter said.

"Anytime Peter," she said.

Peter lay down on his bed, reliving the conversation he'd just had with Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl he'd ever known.

A/N: Review if you want me to continue, and I think you will.


End file.
